


Roaming Hands

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie can’t stop his hands from wandering and Duffy's getting frustrated. [Set in S2]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Roaming Hands

“Will you keep your bloody hands to yourself!” Duffy hissed quietly as she felt Charlie’s hands, not so discreetly squeeze her arse.

It had been the third time in a matter of minutes and Charlie gave a single shrug in response. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, she looked bloody gorgeous!

“It’s not my fault.” He mumbled before he went to touch her backside again.

“Charlie!” She turned and met his gaze, giving him one of her famous glares. Charlie swallowed. Crap, he knew he was in serious trouble now he’d received that look.

“What?”

“Stop being so annoying!” She answered back, finished her glass of champagne and wandered off. As she moved away from him, Charlie couldn’t help but watch her as she did. That dress made him hot under the collar! It clung to her figure perfectly, almost teasing him at what lay beneath the material.

Duffy stopped, slowly turned back around and watched Charlie. She shook her head fondly. That boy had a one track mind!

Grabbing another glass of champagne, Duffy took a seat. She wasn’t alone for long, not even five minutes before Charlie joined her. He was like a lapdog, she wouldn’t put it past him if he tried to hump her leg at some point tonight.

“Come to annoy me again, have you?”

She pretended not to take any notice of Charlie, her body slightly turned away from him. He shrugged again and was about to answer when he placed his hand on her thigh. Gently, he moved his hand up her thigh. It took Duffy a couple of minutes to register what Charlie was doing and she placed her hand over the top of his and shook her head.

“Not here, Charlie.”

“Meet you in the toilets?” He asked and she replied with a glare. Is that all she was worth? A quickie in the toilets?

“Really? Is that all I’m worth?”

“It’s not stopped you before.” The words left Charlie’s mouth quicker than he could engage his brain. Their eyes locked for a moment and before Charlie could even apologise, he found himself drenched in the remains of Duffy’s champagne glass.

A smack in the mouth added to Charlie’s trouble, “fucking hell Duffy!” Those self-defence lessons were clearly coming in handy!

He brought his hand to his mouth to inspect the damage and found their little altercation had drawn the attention of a number of colleagues.

“What an earth is going on?” Megan asked as Duffy moved to stand up. She jabbed a finger in Charlie’s direction.

“He needs to learn to keep his bloody hands to himself!”

As she marched off in the direction of the exit, Megan brought her attention back to Charlie. He’d found a napkin and was dabbing his lower lip that was bleeding slightly.

As Megan and Charlie’s eyes met, Charlie gave a single shrug trying to brush off what had happened. Megan shook her head but couldn’t help feeling smug. Did she get a bit of joy watching Duffy smack Charlie in the mouth. Oh absolutely!


End file.
